Eternidad - remembranza desde el corazón
by Mhialove02
Summary: Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que Naruto comenzó su vida como Hokage y junto a ello, un gran secreto que lo consumía todos los días , pero el regreso de lo insólito aparecerá y perturbara de muchas maneras su vida y la de su familia - pasen y lean la nueva de Naruto y su familia .


ETERNIDAD

Bueno amigos como están sé que no he estado publicando desde hace tiempo, pero espero pronto publicarlo, además de tener otros fics inconclusos pero lo are no se preocupen así que en los comentarios digan que fics quieren que publique.

CAPITULO UNO : DESTINO

Hola chicos sé que no he escrito mucho por mi vida atareada de la universidad y siempre antes de dormir pensaba solo en la segunda parte de Eternidad ya sabes que la primera parte es la vida después de the last de Naruto y Hinata espero que les guste la segunda parte allí se hablara sobre los hijos y la vida de casados. Pero un secreto muy pronto aturdirá a la familia Uzumaki, bueno espero que les guste, así que espero que les guste y continuamos

Después de que Monochiki y sus secuas invadiera konoha y los lazos de padre e hijo se restablecía, Naruto decidió pasar más tiempo con su familia, trabajando mucho en el día y regresando casi al anochecer, los lazo familiares se restableció para Naruto una de las prioridades como Hokage era proteger a su aldea pero también le preocupaba su familia, Himawari ya estaba a punto de comenzar su vida en la academia, y la vida de Boruto como ninja era más complicada. Y eso le preocupaba mucho a Naruto así que decidió entrenar a Konohamaru para ser el próximo Hokage así que decidió que en cinco años Konohamaru ya sería suficientemente capaz para el puesto de Hokage, así que decidió ser paciente.

-Naruto….regresaste – Hinata volteo a ver a su marido, al verlo alegremente parado en la puerta de la cocina.

-Si amor... – Dijo Naruto acercándose a ella y dándole un gran beso - ¿Cómo estas amor?

-¡Bien! – Respondió Hinata – La cena esta lista

-Ohh… ¿qué preparaste? – le pregunto muy curioso, olisqueando en aroma – Mnnnnn Ramen – a Naruto le pareció curioso, porque las únicas veces que, Hinata preparaba Ramen era para celebrar algún acontecimiento – Hinata…! Dime! ¿Qué sucede?

-Llama a los niños y lo sabrás – sonrió alegremente, Naruto hizo un ligero puchero así que dejo su capa en el respaldo de una silla y fue en busca de sus hijos.

-Papi…llegaste – Himawari corrió a abrazar a su padre - ¿Cómo estás? ….

-Si princesa – beso la mejilla de su hija – ¡Ven vamos al comedor!

Si….- Naruto miro como su pequeña hija irse por el corredor y fue en busca de su hijo –Boruto hijo... ¡Ven...!

-¡Hola viejo…. ¡llegaste!- Boruto saluda calmadamente

-Boruto…ven vamos a cenar –llamo a su hijo despeinado un poco su cabello, ambos rubios fueron directamente al comedor.

La familia Uzumaki cenaron tranquilamente, cada integrante conto como pasaron su día, era el turno de Hinata término de saborear su sopa – Saben hoy fue al médico.

-Mmm Hinata está bien – comento Naruto muy preocupado por la salud de su esposa - ¿Qué te dijo? El médico.

-Pues….-Hinata hizo una pausa - Naruto- kun….Boruto-kun y Hima –chan estoy embarazada- los tres miembros de la familia Uzumaki se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Si – vocifero la pequeña Uzumaki - ¡Tendré un hermanito!

-Hay viejo ¿Qué le visite a mamá?- el rubio reclamo a su padre

-Hijo cálmate – Naruto quiso tranquilizar a su hijo – ¡No puedo creerlo!…..seré papá otra vez –Hinata asistió con la cabeza – jaajj gracias amor – Naruto se abalanzado hacia su esposa abrazándola junto con sus hijos.

-Ohh viejo

-Papi...

Después de jugar un rato con sus hijos Naruto decidió que es hora de dormir, así que se fueron a dormir, Naruto se dio un gran vamos para poder meditar, Naruto quería estar al lado de sus hijos, pero ahora con el tercero no lo vera crecer, ni posiblemente verlo arribar a este mundo, quería ser el primero ver su rostro como lo hizo con Boruto y Himawari.

-Mi pequeño bebe, espero verte nacer-dijo en voz alta, salió de la bañera se cambia rápidamente para ver a Hinata como esta – Amor… ¿Quiere agua?-pregunto el rubio, pero su esposa no se encontraba en la habitación – Hinata... ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Qué pasa amor? – dijo Hinata entrando la habitación

-Nada solo deseo estar contigo – contesto Naruto acercándose a su esposa y besándola apasionadamente - ¡Ven vamos a la cama! – dijo muy excitado.

Pero…MMMM Naruto….- Hinata enredo sus piernas por la cintura de su esposo, Naruto se excitaba cada vez que tocaba a su esposa la amaba en verdad, Naruto la llevo a su esposa para su cama la recostó delicadamente mientras comenzaba a desnudarla, rápidamente, Naruto sabia como era su esposa en cuestión a la intimidad, Naruto beso a su esposa, ella producida pequeños gemidos de excitación, Naruto se aproximó a la cintura de su esposa para quitarle la ropa intima.

-Na…Naru….Naruto-kun…- gimió con fuerza al sentir los dedos de Naruto sobre sus bragas, el rubio aspiro la prenda de su esposa, la comenzó a sacar tirándolo a un lado , quería saborear la parte intima , se posiciono entre sus piernas y comenzó a saborear la deliciosa parte – Na…..Ah! – los gemidos de la ojiperla resonaron por toda la habitación, Naruto sonrió lascivamente, el rubio la hizo sentarse entre sus piernas le masajeo sus pechos, Hinata no resistía mas tras ese inocente atrevimiento entre su esposo, ella también quería tocarlo, mientras Naruto volvía a tocarla su parte intima, Hinata se abalanzo hacia su esposo, ella quedo encima de él rubio le pareció gracia al ver esa tierna mirada sensual de su esposa, ella comenzó a besarlo por el cuello , Naruto no quería producir sus gemidos ya que solo quería concentrarse en como su esposa lo besaba por su pecho , la ojiperla beso el pecho de su esposo mientras bajaba más había la cintura de su esposo.

-Mnmmm pequeña…hazme lo que quieras- dijo Naruto sensualmente, esa fue la señal para que Hinata la toalla en su cintura de su esposo, Hinata aún no podía comprender como tan grande podía entrar en ella se sentía muy cohibida porque pensaba que eso era irreal, al ver al miembro de su esposo muy erector perfecto para ponerlo en su pequeña boca entonces Hinata, lo todo delicadamente y comenzó a tocarlo frotándolo con todas sus fuerzas – Chin….Mnmmm ven….!Vamos! ponlo en tu boca…..-Hinata sonrió levemente , entonces comenzó a metérselo en su boca – Siii ammmmm chúpalo todo pequeña – ahora era el turno de Naruto de gemir , el atrevimiento de su esposa era muy sensual , lo metía y lo sacaba de su boca – Mmmmm Hinata …..Solo.

-¡Naruto…..-kun! solo….. ¿Quiero probarte un poco más? – dijo Hinata muy sensualmente y comenzó a meterlo otra vez en su boca, lo chupaba y lo estrujaba quería más de el Naruto no resistió más, así que antes de derramarse, volteo a su esposa, para luego entrar en ella con tanta intensidad.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por sus más bajos instintos, se movieron por toda la cama Naruto la empujo con toda sus fuerza, eso hizo que Hinata gemía cada vez más fuerte, la ojiperla quería darle más intensidad a su cuerpo así que enredó con fuerza la firme cadera de su esposo, grabe erro porque al sentir la piernas largas de su esposa , la penetro con las fuerza , la pasión rondaba esa habitación , ambos quería demostrar cuando se aman y cuando se entrañaban quería sentir el alma de otro, ninguno podía estresar lo interesable sentía que el sexo era algo maravilloso que podía existir , continuaron hasta el amanecer ,Naruto quería que Hinata descansara estaba embarazada y necesitaba descansar .

Naruto se despertó muy temprano quería mirara Hinata quien dormía plácidamente con un ligera sonrisa en sus labios, el rubio sonrió porque será padre por tercera vez, y tenía miedo porque esta vez no estaría para proteger al pequeño ver.

-No te preocupes pequeño – dijo Naruto posando su mano sobre el vientre desnudo de su esposa - ¡Yo estaré aquí! Para protegerte a ti y a tu mamá, pero estará bien tendrás a sus dos hermanos mayores que te querrán como yo te quiero. – Naruto se al baño para llevar la tina de agua caliente y fue en busca de su esposa para darle un relajante baño, Hinata aún permanecía dormida.

Después del baño y cambiar la sabanas decidió dejar que Hinata durmieran a un más después de esa larga noche de pasión, quería dejarla descansar. Naruto decidió preparar el desayuno para su familia.

-¡Buenos días viejo!- saludo el rubio

-Hola papi... y mamá ¿Dónde está? - pregunto Himawari sentándose en la silla

-Si viejo ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Ella está descansando – contestó Naruto sirviendo la comida – Muy bien, aquí está su desayuno… Yo me voy a la oficina – El rubio se puso su capa – No molesten a su madre

-No importa querido, estoy bien – dijo Hinata vestida con su habitual traje - ¡Ve tranquilo! Te llevare tu almuerzo.

-Sera como tú digas - se puso bien la capa – Nos vemos niños, los amo – les despeino el cabello a Boruto, mientras a Himawari le dio un beso en la frente – Nos vemos más trate – le dijo a Hinata dándole un beso.

-¡Nos vemos amor! – dicho eso Naruto desaparición en una nube de humo – Muy bien , le preparare un nutritivo desayuno.

-Si…..

Naruto era un gran esposo pero en cuestión a la cocina, no era muy bueno, así que Hinata le prepara como todo los días un desayuno nutritivo.

-Estuvo rico mamá – dijo Himawari

-Gracias Mamá –contesto Boruto recogiendo sus platos – Me tengo que ir , ¡vamos Himawari! Te llevare a la academia.

-Hai…

-Nos vemos mamá….ambos niños les dieron un beso a Hinata y los dos hermanos se fueron a sus respectivos destinos.

A pesar de su embarazo Hinata siempre demostró ser una gran ama de casa, así que comenzó hacer sus labores domésticas a ritmo de la música, Hinata algunas veces tenia ayuda extra por parte de los Hyuga así que los llamo para que le ayudaran, Hinata sintió que este embarazo sería más complicados que los otros, se sentía más complicada se sentía más cansada, sentía espasmos, dormía bastante así que después de dejar el almuerzo a su esposo e hijos iría donde Sakura para darle un diagnósticos.

Konohamaru y su equipo observaban a los nuevos llegados a Konoha, eran unos nómadas unos refugiados que o eran precisamente unos ninjas, así que el grupo de Boruto tenía que mirar si hay alguna anomalía.

-¿Todos ellos son refugiados? – pregunto Mitzuki mirando a una familia

-Si contesto tranquilamente Sarada

-Otros más ¿Qué buscan paz? e esta tierra por ya sobrepoblada- dijo Boruto un poco incómodo con la situación – Espero que no sea terroristas

-Si hay rumores que dicen que en Suna tiene la misma situación – Comento Mitzuki bebiendo su botella de agua – ¡Digo! ¡Yo también son de otro lugar! , pero los chicos son más grandes y no son convenientes para ser ninjas.

-¡Ya chicos! no sea paranoicos - dijo Konohamaru acercándose a ellos y entregándoles unas carpetas – ¡Tome!, registren cada objeto que traigan los nuevos residente y después envíenlos con los examinadores

-Hai – dijeron los chicos

A Boruto no se le hizo complicado observar a cada familia que estaba a su alrededor, había familia pequeña y grandes pero hay un chicos medio raro de cabello negro un poco largo hasta los hombros de aproximadamente 15 años, una gabardina café pantalón rasgado color negro más unas botas plomas.

-¿Qué quieren mocosos? – Dijo en chicos sentado en su carreta - ¿Qué quieres rubiecito?

-Nada , solo venimos a registrar – dijo tranquilamente Sarada quien comenzó la búsqueda – Boruto ...!Vamos ayúdame!

-Si….con permiso señores – dijo a la pareja de edad media quien acompañaba a chico

-¡No hay de que jovencito! – dijo el señor al rubio

-No hay nada aquí, así que está bien – dijo una dulce mujer

-Ustedes ¿Qué demonios miran? - dijo el chico ordenado sus cosas- ¡Ya nos registraron no...! Váyanse... ¡- El chico era muy grosero

-¡Ya tranquilízate Athen! - dijo su padre tratando de calmar su ánimos

-¡Si mi niño! ¡Ya...!- cariñosamente su madre - ¡Vamos a ordenas nuestras cosas!

-¡Está bien! madre- el chico volvió a ordenas las cosas del suelo

-¿Qué pesado? - dijo Boruto volviendo a revisar las cosas de los demás - Mmmm deseamos que y permanecía de aquí, para siempre - dijo sarcásticamente una pareja joven - gracias..-

-Boruto ya calmare ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - gruño Sarada , no le gustaba verlo de este animo - !Dime..! Son solo refugiados y tu padre

-Los dejo aquí para que vivieran en paz - Boruto respondió rápidamente- Solo están aquí para que les protejan sus traseros y no les interesa vivir aquí o no.

-Si pero debes tranquilizarse a mí tampoco me gusta que la gente que viva aquí se por interés-Sarada quería que su amigo se tranquilizara -¡Ya calmante!

-¡Esta bien! - respondió fuertemente - ¡Muy bien! comencemos con usted - Sonrió sarcásticamente mirado a mi pareja de ancianos.

En otra parte, Naruto estaba en la oficina revisando unos documentos muy importantes con la ayuda de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué demonios aremos ahora? Prometí a estas personas que Konoha es un lugar seguro para vivir y ahora no puedo.

-¡Naruto! Sabes ¿que si seguimos recibiendo refugiados , habrá sobrepoblación y pobreza Konoha estaría en la ruina - Shikamaru lo miro con mucha preocupación al rubio - ¡Yo Llegaron muchos refugiados! y debes escoger ¿Quiénes se van a quedar? - Naruto suspiro pesadamente, el quería vivir en un mundo de paz y proteger a los suyos, pero la sobrepoblación era muy distinta - Naruto debes decidir

-¡Está bien! ...mmmm un sorteo sería lo mejor ¡arreglado! - Naruto se levantó se su asiento, entregándole un documento - ¡Vamos Shikamaru! Debemos arreglar el sorteo.

\- ¡Me perece perfecto! - ambos hombres salieron para informar la decisión a los nuevos residente.

Por otra parte Hinata terminada las labores en su hogar, el personal ya había terminado su labores limpiar y lavar, Hinata se dedicó solo a cocinar el almuerzo para su familia para celebrar un nuevo día y nuevo comienzo.

-Mmm parece ¿Qué todo quedo bien? - Hinata tapo en bento - ¡Ahora se le arreglare para salir! - Hinata se fue a poner un ligero vestido color azul marino más un sombrero blanco más unos zapatos blancos.

Hinata caminaba por la calles de Konoha libremente, pensando el nuevo mundo que sería seria madre por tercera vez quería ya tener a su bebe e brazos, en su mente llegaron recuerdos cuando nacieron sus hijos, pero un ligero recuerdo llego en su mente, ella se encontraba en otro lugar como en un bosque, con sapos en todo lado, ella acunaba a un bebe, pero su mente.

\- No...¿Por qué? Noooo - la imagen que venía en la cabeza de Hinata era lo más perturbador, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo - No.. noooo ¡Por favor nooooo! - Hinata no puedo más. Desplomándose en el suelo.

-¡Hinata- sama! - dijo un aldeano - ¡Por favor que alquilen nos ayude!

Llevaron a Hinata de urgencia al hospital, era el turno de Ino en el hospital quien la examino detalladamente, llamo a Hanabi para decirle que vaya a recoger a su sobrina y también avisarle a Boruto y su esposo.

Naruto se encontraba apunto de decir unas palabras hacía lo refugiados tenía el dilema de decirle que solo a poco los aceptaban, solo quería vivir en paz sin complicaciones pero esa es la dedicación de ser Hokage.

-¡Naruto es la hora! - dijo Shikamaru quien le dio una carpeta con la lista de los refugiados - ¡Aquí está el sorteó!

-¡Gracias! - Naruto respiro fuertemente - ¡Buenas tarde a todos! - todo escucharon la fuerte voz del Hokage de Konoha - ¡Me disculpo por el retazo! Por no entrar a Konoha, pero deben tener debemos tomar precauciones por los últimos atentados, - hizo una pausa - Así ¿Qué solo? Podremos aceptar a diez familias - unos murmullos se escucharon - ¡Lo siento! Pero queremos prevenir futuros desastres - Naruto miro a cada persona que está en su alrededor, había mujeres embarazada ancianos, niños y jóvenes - ¿Cómo dijes? Estarán bien ,. E designado algunos ninjas para que los guíen a sitio donde puedan vivir...en verdad ¡Lo siento! Shikamaru .. lee a los que quedaran aquí, nos vemos más rato - Dicho eso desapareció en una nube de humo .

-¡Muy bien! ¿Cómo dijo el Hokage? Solo podemos admitir a diez familias - todas las personas miraron a Shikamaru, - ¡Las siguientes personas son! - Shikamaru leyó la lista de los afortunados que lograron entrar a Konoha, todos lo que no fueron elegidos , se resignaron a solo llorar y lamentaste - ¡Y por último a la familia! Yasperguer - Era la familia de Athen el chicos problemático.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué? eso no es justo - Athen intersecto a Shikamaru - ¡Piensa!¿ Que somos malvados ? ¿Qué atacaremos su aldea? Las personas que están aquí somos personas que solo buscamos paz, a los que se desecharon son personas mayores y niños, no tienen ninguna consideración.

-Sé que te siente mal

-¿CREE QUE ME SIENTO MAL, POR NO INGRESAR? – Athet interrumpió al moreno – Yo y mi familia ingresamos, pero no es justo que no consideraran a los más necesitados

-¡Fue por suerte! – Shikamaru le entrego la carpeta - ¡Toma! –el chico la recibió -¡Aquí los formulario de ingreso a Konoha!

-¡Disculpe señor! Mi hijo es muy eufórico lo siento – dijo la mujer

-No importa – Shikamaru miro a la familia de tres integrantes

-¡Mi nombre es Yalet! – Dijo la mujer que vestía un vestido azul marino era de piel morena con un largo cabello y una cinta adornado al alrededor de su frente zapatos crema, ojos color miel – Él es mi esposo Arfet – él era un hombre de media edad, cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanco ojos negro, tenía un pantalón negro, camisa azul y un turbante blanco.

-¡Un gusto! y ¡bienvenidos a Konoha! – Shikamaru hizo una reverencia – Nos vemos

-¡Hasta luego señor! – la familia miro como el moreno se alejaba de ellos , entonces miraron a la familias que no fueron admitidas , todos estaba desanimados y ya no desena estar en un lugar que los rechazaron así que poco a poco salieron de Konoha y solo poco se quedaron con ellos .

Bueno hasta aquí fin del primer capítulo espero que les guste y dejen comentarios y si no leyeron Eternidad la primera parte, pues léanlo porque se perderán de la continuación de este fics. Así que gracias por los cometarios y espero que le guste ese nuevo proyecto.


End file.
